Death Eater at Play
by voldiesheadgirl
Summary: Bellatrix is rewarded for her loyalty by being allowed to play with Harry for a while, and takes full advantage. Pairing: BellatrixHarry.


Title: Death Eater at Play

Author: Head Girl

Pairing: Bellatrix/Harry

Rating: M

Warnings: Non-con, mild violence

Summary: Bellatrix is rewarded for her loyalty by being allowed to play with Harry for a while, and takes full advantage.

Sitting in the cell, his hands chained above him to the wall, Harry lamented the carelessness that had led to his capture in Hogsmeade. He hadn't seen either of his friends since he was knocked unconscious by a well-landed curse. Had they been killed already, or did something worse await them? The teen could only imagine what his fate would be. The creaking of a door filled the dank cell as Harry looked up to glare darkly at the Death Eater who entered.

"Poor little baby," the woman cooed, twirling a long lock of hair around her wand. "Who can save you now?"

"What do you want?" Harry spat at Bellatrix, not caring how he sounded. It wasn't as though good behavior would grant him leniency.

Her eyes shined brightly in the dim light of the cell, a grin splitting her face. "I've come to play, of course, pretty boy. The Dark Lord is generous with his faithful. I get to play with you first since it was I that brought you in."

"I'm not in the mood for your stupid games," Harry answered with bravery that he certainly didn't feel. "If you're going to kill me, just get on with it."

He startled at her sudden bark of laughter, frowning when it cut off almost as quickly as it had begun. She swept forward quickly, towering over him before leaning down. "So eager to join your little doggie, are you?" She raised her wand to slide down his cheek roughly as she leaned in close, her breath warm against his face. "But if I kill you now, auntie won't get to have her fun. We're going to do all sorts of things together, you and I."

Harry managed to spit at her as she pulled back to regard him, droplets landing on her lower lip and cheek. After a brief moment of surprised delight, she lapped at the moistness on her lips, earning a grimace from Harry. Grinning, she backhanded him hard, the coppery tang of blood filling his mouth.

"Mummy didn't live long enough to teach you manners," she remarked, her eyes bright. "Perhaps I should then, little Harry." A long finger trailed along his split lip, pushing cruelly into the cut with her nail. He flinched away, then watched in horror as she suckled the digit into her mouth, his blood bitter on her tongue.

She smiled faintly at the teen before looking thoughtful, gazing at him with wide eyes as she absently stroked the tip of her wand across her lower lip. "What should I do with you first, little one? We want the fun to last, no Crucio yet for you." Her eyes widened slowly as a thought occurred to her. "Of course!" she exclaimed before pointing her wand at Harry.

Harry had enough time to flinch before a terrible pain swept across his form, making him twist against his bindings. It was like someone had set fire to his skin. He almost thought he'd be able to smell burning flesh, but when the curse was lifted suddenly, he opened his eyes to find his flesh sweaty but intact.

"I rather like that one," Bellatrix told him as she knelt in front of him, running a hand through his sweaty hair as if in comfort. "It's a nice way to get things started – just enough to make the nerve endings sing without getting you to pass out or go mad." Her smile widened "Can't have you join the Longbottoms just yet."

Harry tried to shift away from her touch, but Bellatrix fisted her hand in his hair roughly, yanking his head back so that he stared up into her eyes. She pointed her wand at him as she smiled unkindly. Harry froze, unsure if she'd cast that spell again. "Now, now, none of that," she chastened. "Bad little boys get punished, and Auntie Bella wants to play such a nice little game with you. Behave and I'll show you how nice I can be. You might even get to see your friends in a little while."

Harry's heart leapt into his throat at that. The woman might be lying, though. But the hope of seeing Ron and Hermione as well as the threat of Bellatrix' upraised wand gained his acquiescence for the moment.

When Bellatrix noted how Harry's posture relaxed slightly, she smiled, stroking his hair gently as she had before. "That's a good boy, Harry. Let Auntie Bella take care of you." Harry tried not to flinch as the hand that was in his hair moved to cup his cheek. He stiffened when lips pressed against his firmly, gasping his surprise. The woman took advantage, a tongue moving to sweep his mouth possessively. Harry refused to respond, but the Death Eater seemed content to kiss his lax mouth.

Bellatrix pulled away to gaze at Harry's face with her wild eyes before a flick of the wrist holding her wand had Harry's shirt pulling open with a rip of buttons. Harry gasped in surprise, the sound of the buttons hitting the floor and rolling away exaggerated by his ears. He cringed as sharp nails raked slowly down his chest and belly, watching in discomfort as Bellatrix' eyes seemed to feast on his exposed flesh. He honestly hadn't expected this when the woman had referred to 'play,' naïve as he was. Panicking, the teen started to struggle, only to have this morph into writhing in pain as Bellatrix cast that spell again, worse than the first time. When she released him, he slumped heavily against the wall, his arms hanging loosely in his bonds.

"So ill-trained you are, dear boy," she told him. "I warned you to play nicely. You're hardly any fun at all," she finished, pouting. She brought both hands to his chest this time, pleased when Harry made no moves to shift away. He was too busy trying to catch his breath to resist.

Harry groaned as his nipples were twisted roughly. Then a mouth replaced them, sucking and biting each nipple in turn. "S-stop it!" Harry uttered as he tried to twist away, but to no avail. He shot a glance in her direction, appalled by the site of the woman fondling a breast with one hand as she molested him.

"You're sick!" Harry uttered before yelping when Bellatrix moved a hand to squeeze rhythmically between his legs.

Bellatrix laughed as she watched Harry squirm. "Such protest when you harden up so nicely," she said as she massaged the teen's hardening length trapped within his trousers. "It's obvious you want it, little one. Don't be shy."

"I don't!" Harry yelled, horrified when tears threatened to well up in his eyes. "You're disgusting!"

"You're the disgusting one," Bellatrix cooed to him as she leaned close, squeezing him so hard that he could feel the sharpness of her nails through his trousers. "What would Sirius say if he could see how hard you are for me, you naughty little boy."

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare speak about him!" Harry told her angrily, his face burning with shame.

"Such a saucy mouth you have," Bellatrix remarked. "Let's put it to better use."

Harry startled as she stood suddenly. Unnerved, he gazed up at her, unsure of what she was planning to do. He watched her pocket her wand, but turned away as her hands began to lift the hem of her dress. "What are you doing?" he asked, honestly not wanting to know as he heard a brief rustle of fabric. He hazarded a glance in her direction, noting the discarded black panties to one side of her on the floor. She approached to stand in front of him.

"I already told you," she said, "We're going to put that mouth of yours to better use." She raised her dress up to her waist slowly as she moved close, placing a foot on either side of his thighs. "And you'd better not bite if you don't want me to hex you."

Closing his eyes, Harry turned his face away from the sight of her womanhood, not believing what was occurring to him. He grimaced as one of her hands move to grip his hair while the other held her dress up. He winced in disgust as she began to rub herself against his cheek, leaving her moistness there.

"Come on, Harry," Bellatrix sang. "You're displeasing me again."

Harry tried to stifle a whimper, not wanting that burning pain again. "I don't know what you want from me," he told her in a small voice.

"That tongue of yours all over me, tasting." She smiled at the shiver that went through his form. She guided his head around with the hold she had on his hair, and pressed herself against his lips. She could feel his ragged breaths tickling her intimately before his pink tongue darted out to swipe at her quickly, giving her a brief thrill that only made her want more.

"Come on, Harry," she growled in demand. "Be good."

His shoulders slumping, Harry continued to lap at her tentatively, trying to distance himself from this, from the taste of her on his tongue, the way she grinded against his mouth, the sounds of her moans that filled his cell, echoing off the walls. Her hands tightening in his hair, Bellatrix urged him on with sharp words, bidding him to quicken his movements.

"More, Harry," she said, her head lolling back on her shoulders, "Push inside." He cringed at her words, trying to pull away. Bellatrix clenched her hand in his hair. "Do it. Now."

Knowing that her wand wasn't far from her hand, Harry complied, wishing that this whole experience could just end. He pushed inside her center slightly, but she would have none of it, pulling his face against her by the grip she had on his hair. Her body undulated against him as her moistness spread on his lips and chin. Shuddering, Harry feared he'd never forget the taste of her nor her obscene moans as she took the pleasure he gave her. She planted a hand against the stone wall to brace herself, her dress draping over the teen slightly. Parting her thighs more, she urged him deeper still as she moved against him, her eyes heavy-lidded.

After a few minutes more, Bellatrix let out a stifled shout, crushing Harry to her, almost smothering him as she grinded rhythmically against him. Harry was horrified at the liquid that trickled into his mouth and rolled off his lips and chin. Panting, the Death Eater pulled away from him, turning to lean her back against the wall for a moment.

"Not bad," Bellatrix said, a hand moving to rub herself between her legs as if to hold the memory of his touch there. "Not quite so innocent now, are you?" she remarked, still slightly out of breath. She laughed as Harry said nothing, his head hanging on his shoulders.

She moved to stand in front of him again, her wand now in her hand. "But you could do much, much better. Maybe you need some incentive."

Harry's eyes widened as the woman leveled her wand at him. Then they shut tightly as another curse danced upon his skin, a horrible ache seeping into his bones that made him curl in on himself. Her laughter echoed in his ears. He tried not to retch at the pain in his gut and at her words of "You'll practice until you get it right." Harry wanted the merciful darkness of unconsciousness, but it never came.

End


End file.
